Beauty and the Beast
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Uzumaki se casarán posteriormente una serie de sucesos ocurrirán en su, aparentemente, feliz matrimonio. Terminando en tragedia. —Dedicado para San Valentín—
1. Atando esposas

**Summary: **Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Uzumaki se casarán posteriormente una serie de sucesos ocurrirán en su, aparentemente, feliz matrimonio. Terminando en tragedia. —Dedicado para San Valentín—

**Aclaración: **Es un Universo Alterno y está inspirado en la canción La Bella y La Bestia de Porta. Además que dejaré sólo lo característico del personaje, por ejemplo el _-Un_ de Deidara.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Beauty and the Beast.**

**Capítulo uno: Atando esposas.**

**.**

Un adolescente de diecinueve años, con el cabello rubio, de tez morena y tres marcas en cada mejilla que le daba un aspecto zorruno caminaba por las calles de Konoha vestido con una camiseta azul marino, un jeans negro con un cincho plateado y zapatos del mismo color de la camisa con los cordones blancos; traía un ramo de flores de cerezo envuelto en un papel violeta claro. Se encaminaba en dirección de la mansión Hyuuga, allí vivía su novia que se llamaba Hinata y ese día le pediría matrimonio.

Llegando al complejo del Clan Hyuuga, entró por la puerta y vio que todo estaba impecable; se dirigió a centro del lugar, ya que allí se hallaba la casa de su pareja, tocó la puerta y le abrió un chico de veinte años, de ojos níveos con un toque de lila, cabellera castaña larga hasta la cintura y con un lazo en la punta para amarrarlo. Él traía puesto una camisa polo del color de la nieve, unos pantalones cortos marrón oscuro y tenis negruzcos.

—¿Qué buscas, Uzumaki? —preguntó escuetamente el chico.

—A mi bella e inocente Hina' —respondió sonriente el rubio.

—Más respeto para Hinata-sama —protestó inmediatamente su acompañante, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Es mi novia, Neji —refutó Uzumaki.

—Y mi prima —contraatacó el Hyuuga cruzándose de brazos y negándose a dejar entrar al invitado no deseado. No le caía bien, le quitó a su estimada prima y eso no lo perdonaría.

Una chica, de la misma edad del blondo, con el pelo azul oscuro que le llegaba a la cintura, un cepillo, de la misma tez clara del chico y ojos, entró en escena; su ropa era de una blusa obscuro, o eso se suponía ya que su sudadera medio holgada de tonalidad blanca con unas franjas lilas no lo dejaba ver del todo, también un pantalón oscuro y zapatillas lilas.

—Neji —llamó por lo bajo provocando que el dúo le mirara— no molestes a Naruto-kun —pidió la chica.

—Está bien, Hinata-sama —a regañadientes lo dejo entrar.

Naruto le sacó la lengua.

Y al castaño le salió una vena en la sien.

—Naruto-kun, vamos a mi cuarto —decía la Hyuuga logrando que su primo no matará ahí y ahora al amor de su vida.

¨_Salvado por Hinata-sama_¨ pensaba el chico del tic verbal "Destino". Cosa que hasta el momento no ha dicho— Esto no se quedará así, Uzumaki. Es el destino —mejor me retracto de lo que puse antes.

—Como quieras, Neji —restó importancia el de las marcas zorrunas tomando de la mano, y entrelazando sus dedos, de la primogénita Hyuuga.

¨_Uzumaki_¨ gruñó enojado el mayor al ver como el descarado de Naruto, en su opinión, arrastraba a su indefensa prima a su cuarto ¨_La tocas y no respondo de mí_¨

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Hina', la cual estaba decorada con varios tonos de morado, la joven pareja se sentó en la cama de la dueña del recinto y, ahí, le dijo algo que cambiaría sus vidas. Para bien o para mal, pero lo haría.<p>

—Hinata Hyuuga —el de la camisa azul marino sacó una pequeña caja negra, abriéndola se reveló un anillo dorado con una gema esmeralda con forma de corazón en el centro. Se paró e hincándose en frente de ella continuó diciendo—: ¿te casarías conmigo? —terminó mirando a los ojos de la muchacha.

La aludida se quedó en shock unos segundos, después sus ojos se cristalizaron y emocionada chillo—: ¡Por supuesto, Naruto-kun! ¡Me encantaría ser tu esposa! —se lanzó a los brazos de su futuro marido.

—En ese caso —siguió el chico— falta algo —tomó con delicadeza la mano derecha de la de cabellera azul oscuro, acercó el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo anular.

Hinata lloró de alegría al ver como su sueño se hacía realidad. Miró su anillo de compromiso y su llanto aumentó.

—Sé que estás alegre, Hina'. Pero no me gusta verte llorar —le limpió las lágrimas, depositó su mano derecha en la cintura de la chica atrayendo-la hacía él.

La Hyuuga se sonrojó— Naruto-kun —logró decir antes que su, ahora, prometido le diera un beso en los labios, el cual correspondió—, aún tienes que convencer a mi padre, a Hanabi y a Neji.

El rubio supo en ese instante que necesitaría mucha suerte para salir de ahí con vida.

—Ay, Hinata —dejó escapar una mueca de dolor—. Mi suegro me matará —declaró asustado.

—Naruto-kun no es para tanto —trató de calmarlo.

¨_Se nota que no sabes lo que paso cuándo le pedí su consentimiento para ser tu novio_¨ fue el pensamiento del blondo, el cual palidecía más ¨_; o la amenaza de Neji. Con Hanabi no tengo problemas mayores_¨ volteó hacía su prometida— Vamos a contarles, Hinata —se dirigieron a la salida ¨_Mientras más rápido, mejor_¨

¨_Pobre de Naruto-kun, espero que no me dejen viuda antes de casarme_¨ meditó preocupada.

Pasaron veinte minutos para que reunieran a la de cabellera marrón, al castaño y al patriarca, una vez hecho aquello se reunieron en la sala y ahí sentados, la pareja enfrente del trío, informaron... Mejor dicho, el dueño de Kyuubi, un zorro pequeño de tono naranja oscuro.

—Hiashi-sama, Neji y Hanabi —trataba de reunir el coraje que no tenía—, Hinata y yo nos casaremos —concluyó.

Un minuto de silencio reinó causando que fuera pesado e incomodo.

—¡Genial! —saltó Hana', que era un año menor que su hermana mayor— ¡Tendré un yerno! —estaba muy emocionada, tanto como la vez que la de pelo azul se hizo novia del amor de su vida.

Como si esas palabras fueran un detonador, los hombres de familia chillaron inmediatamente.

—¡Uzumaki! ¿Cómo te atreves a querer arrebatarnos a Hinata-sama?

—Te mato. Lenta y dolorosamente, te mato —el primero fue Neji y el segundo el tío del anteriormente mencionado

_—Mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió —_habló rápidamente Naruto huyendo del lugar.

Luego de una hora de persecución, donde una serie de improperios salieron de la boca del de camisa nívea y varios objetos corto-punzantes volaron de la mano del mayor, la primogénita, hartada, exclamó abandonando su habitual carácter.

—¡Papá! ¡Neji! ¡Suficiente! ¡Dejen a Naruto-kun en paz! —los detuvo al instante. Se dio cuenta de lo que realizó y se ruborizó de la vergüenza ¨_Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto_¨

¨_Lo ama demasiado para hacernos frente_¨ pensaron los perseguidores sorprendidos, sin demostrarlo en su semblante, por lo que, con una mirada compartida, decidieron.

—Está bien, Hinata. No le haremos nada... —empezó su padre.

—Pero si te hace algo, cualquier cosa, que te haga llorar; no respondemos de nosotros —terminó el castaño menor.

—¿Entendido, Uzumaki? —indagaron sombríos con tono amenazante.

El susodicho solo asintió frenéticamente ¨_Siento que necesitaré mucha suerte_¨

—¿Y quién organizará la boda? —consultó Hanabi.

—Lo decidiremos nosotros —susurró la hija mayor juntando sus dedos índices con timidez.

—Exactamente —concordó su prometido mientras le hacía un ademán de irse.

Eso harían no obstante Hiashi lo vio y detuvo su andar.

—Antes que te vallas necesito aclarar unos aspectos contigo —ordenó.

Naruto suspiró ¨_Será un largo día_¨

* * *

><p>En la biblioteca se hallaba el líder Hyuuga y el único hijo de Minato y Kushina, el primero le demandó al segundo que se sentará en una silla mientras él se mantenía en pie, el silencio era muy incomodo y se podría cortar con un cuchillo... Para la mantequilla. El gemelo de Hizashi contemplaba esos ojos azul cielo escrupulosamente.<p>

—Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki —rompió el silencio la mayor autoridad de su Clan ocasionando un escalofrío en el joven—, no dejes a mi hija embarazada después que se casen, es muy pequeña. En caso contrario no tendrás más descendencia —el rubio se cruzó de piernas por instinto de auto-conservación—; debes protegerla y evitar que salga herida, de cualquier manera. Sino te aseguro que ni todo el mundo será capaz de esconderte de mi furia. ¿Queda entendido? —exigió, sutil, una respuesta ¡para ya!

—Sí, Hiashi-sama —lo decía muy asustado.

—Por tu integridad física, emocional y psicológica —volteándose a la derecha— espero que así sea.

—¿Algo más? —inquirió el menor ¨_Haber que demanda está vez_¨ rogando porque no fuera tan, con toda la palabra y en mayúscula, detallista.

—Puedes irte —ordenó el papá de su futura esposa.

Él obedeció y se marchó dejando solo a Hiashi con sus pensamientos.

¨_No puede pasar nada malo, ¿verdad?_¨ oh, pobre. Eso trae mala suerte como abejas a la miel.

Dos días después se corrió el rumor que la heredera Hyuuga se casaría y, por ende, un cuarteto fue a investigar si era verdad o solo otro chisme sobre las familias multimillonarias. Ese grupo decidió ir a la casa donde, sino fuera por un accidente de coche que le quitó la vida a Minato meses antes del nacimiento de su hijo y Kushina que falleció media hora luego de que diera a luz a su retoño, viviera la familia de Naruto. La casa era sencilla: Un jardín tanto delantero como trasero, la vivienda de dos pisos y una cerca que evitaba que personas no deseadas o animales entraran.

Tocaron la puerta tres veces y fue abierta por una sonriente Hinata; la cual llevaba un vestido lila, del largo de dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, sandalias semi-formales oscuras además de un cucharon de madera en la mano izquierda. Abrió la puerta con la mano diestra.

—Hola —saludó con su típico tono de voz. Primero contempló a una chica rubia con el pelo atado en una cola de caballo, un flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho del cual el color era azul; una blusa con el cuello de tortuga morado, con una mini-falda negra y botas de tacón del mismo color. Su tono de piel era ni muy blanca ni muy oscura, estaba cruzada de brazos.

Él segundo era un muchacho con el cabello negro y atado en una cola, la cual le daba un aspecto de piña, gesto de aburrido y cansado; vestía una camisa verde musgo con un chaleco platino, un pantalón corto negro y zapatos deportivos plateados. Tez medio moreno y semblante de aburrido.

La tercera era una chica de cabellera rosa con ojos verdes jade, cuyo cabello es cortado por encima de los hombros a parte de que viste con un vestido rosa con un cinturón de un tono más oscuro y zapatillas verde, anda con un brazalete en su muñeca derecha; su tez es medio clara y tenía sus cejas fruncidas.

Él último es un chico de cabello café, ojos negros con las pupilas caninas y una marca en cada mejilla con forma de colmillo, un traje de una camisa de tono rubí con un short obscuro como la noche y zapatos deportivos del mismo tono de su pelo; había un perro a su lado, su pelaje era blanco con toques marrones y era tan alto que le llegaba a la cintura de su amo. La tez del chico era la misma de la rubia y en sus ojos reflejaba interés.

Todos tenían la misma edad que la Hyuuga que pronto contraerá matrimonio.

—Me alegra volver a verte, Hina' —enunció el chico de pelo negro— aunque seas problemática, a tu problemática manera —añadió repitiendo su palabra favorita, ¿o tic verbal?

—Cállate —exigió la rubia al chico aburrido.

—Lo mismo digo Shikamaru —devolvió el gesto la azabache— y hola Ino, Sakura y Kiba. Vamos, pasen —se hizo a un lado dejando que los antes mencionados ingresarán a su morada.

Dentro ojearon a Naruto escuchando música a través de su Mp3.

—Naruto —comenzó amable Sakura sin embargo su compañero de equipo, por ironía siempre los maestros los juntos a Sasuke acabando siendo el "Equipo Siete", no la oyó— ¡Escúchame! —gritó corriendo en su dirección proporcionando-le un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Ay! ¡Sakura-chan! —se quejó el blondo sobándose el chichón en su cabeza ¨_Qué violenta_¨ pensó. Naturalmente no lo diría en voz alta, quién-sabe-qué le haría su bipolar ex-amor.

—¿Se casarán o no? —preguntó Ino poniendo sus manos en su cadera, tipo jarra.

—Cha! Yo iba a preguntar eso —protesto Inner-Sakura llorando falsamente.

—¿No confías en nosotros?

—¡Naruto! No contestes una interrogante con otra —regaño la de pelo rosa.

—Aunque si es una buena pregunta —dijo la Inner de la de orbes jade, pensativa.

—Sí, Ino. Nos casaremos —respondió la Hyuuga entrando con una bandeja de galletas, con forma de estrella, conejo y corazón— ¿Quieren? —automáticamente todos, excepto dos, tomaron una... O dos, dependiendo de la persona— ¿Seguras que no quieren? —indagó a la Yamanaka y a la Haruno.

—Eso —la de ojos azules miró las botanas ultrajada— me hará engordar.

—Concuerdo con Ino-cerda.

—Frente de Marquesina.

—Las chicas son muy problemáticas —murmuró Nara mordiendo un pedazo de su galleta.

Sakura e Ino lo fulminaron con la mirada.

—¿Po-podemos volver al te-tema? —tartamudeó Hinata.

¨_Qué tierna_¨ meditó el Uzumaki.

—¿Quién organizará la boda? —la consulta de Kiba provocó que las amigas-rivales se lanzaran rayos con la visión.

¨_Dejá vù_¨ pensaron los comprometidos.

—Nosotros decidiremos —expresó el moreno, de nuevo.

—¡Ya quisieras! —bramó la del vestido tono chicle.

—Hina' lo decidirá —se corrigió velozmente el amante del Ramen.

—Eso suena mejor —habló el dueño de Akamaru.

Naru' lo miro feo ¨_¿Qué me quiso decir?_¨

* * *

><p>Un mes después la organizadora de bodas, que resulto ser Ino, realizó el evento que se llevaría a cabo en la mansión Hyuuga, por peticiónorden de Hiashi. El lugar estaba decorado en tonos lilas y níveos: Varios asientos divididos en dos, dejando un espacio para que la novia entrará, una tarima blanca y varias flores en los tonos de la fiesta. Todos esperaban a que empezará la boda, para el cual faltaba un minuto; ansiosos por ver que tan hermosa va la novia.

En la habitación de la susodicha, era un caos dado que Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, más de lo normal, caminando en círculos por su cuarto. Exasperando a su dama de honor, quien es la mejor amiga de su, en pocos minutos, esposo.

—¡Hinata, tranquila! —gritó casi perdiendo la paciencia— Todo saldrá bien —se encaminó a la novia y la abrazó.

—Yo no pue-puedo creer que —empezó trabándose con las palabras— esté apunto de casarme con Naruto-kun —declaró temblando.

—Hinata —la miro con un poco de ternura—, verás que este día será el mejor de tus recuerdos... Así que, calmada y salgamos; tú padre nos espera.

Ella asintió marchándose de su actual posición, dispuesta a vivir la experiencia que decidirá su futuro con su marido. Ambos se harían adultos juntos, formarían una hermosa familia y...

Este cuento daría comienzo finalizando en la mayor tragedia de la familia Hyuuga, sólo que para esto faltaban años.

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Hola, mis queridos lectores. Esta ficción tendrá, más o menos, de tres a cuatro capítulos ya que solo será para este mes; además que no contendrá alegría, salvo por este. Bueno que eso es todo así, ¡adiós y nos leemos pronto!


	2. Mi primera mentira y tú primera sospecha

**Summary: **Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Uzumaki se casarán posteriormente una serie de sucesos ocurrirán en su, aparentemente, feliz matrimonio. Terminando en tragedia. —Dedicado para San Valentín—

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Beauty and the Beast.**

**Capítulo dos: Mi primera mentira y tú primera sospecha.**

**.**

Transcurrieron dos años desde el día de su casamiento, en ese lapso de tiempo tanto Naruto como Hinata compartieron una vida plena llena de armonía y felicidad; todo marchaba con absoluta tranquilidad...

La tranquilidad antes de la tormenta.

Pero eso ninguno lo sabía, así que un día en el que el sol resplandecía tan fuerte como el día en que unieron sus vidas, los pájaros volaban y cantaban, las flores abrían sus capullos otorgándoles un hermoso aroma en cada parte en que estuvieran. Era el comienzo de la primavera, una bella época, ¿no les parece? Pues a mí, sí, al igual que a la pareja de casados; por lo que ese día tendrían una amena plática en el jardín, era muy grande ya que vivían en unas de las casas del Clan de la ojos níveos, cortesía Hiashi.

—Naruto-kun —llamó Hinata a su marido llevándole su merienda que consistía en sushi con un poco de wasabi—, ten —se lo puso en las piernas. Era sabedora que la comida preferida del Uzumaki era el ramen sin embargo no hacía daño prepararle algo que no fuera eso—. Espero que lo disfrutes —se sentó a su izquierda, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amado ¨_Ah, Naruto-kun, me has hecho la mujer más feliz de la tierra_¨ poseía una cálida sonrisa y, sin siquiera proponerse-lo, recordó lo que se prometieron en su boda.

"_La novia entraba a la festividad de la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze y Hyuuga, llevando puesto un vestido blanco extenso hasta topar el suelo formándose de este una cola de un metro de largo con un escote, sin tirante, que resaltaba, más de lo normal, sus pechos; la tela era completamente lisa con pequeños pliegues que se configuraban con cada paso que daba, usaba unos guantes, sin dedos salvo por un pequeño cinta que iba amarrado a su dedo medio, prologándose comprendiendo dos dedos abajo del codo. Su peinado era muy diferente al habitual: Su cabellera ahora era ondulada y su cepillo era del lado derecho, encima de su cabeza una corona platina con un estrella en el centro, del mismo tono, mientras que desde que el astro hasta donde iniciaba sus orejas dos diamantes diminutos, a cada lado. El velo que usaba le databa por encima de los hombros, amarrado a la diadema, cubriéndole todo el rostro; detentaba un poco de maquillaje natural, mínima cantidad de rubor en las mejillas, un brillo tonalidad durazno en los labios y una sombra plateada._

_Estaba, simplemente y a ciencia cierta, hermosa._

_Entraba con el ritmo de vals que pertenecía a ese artista, ¿cómo lo nombraron Ino y Sakura? Ya recuerdo, Chayanne. Si bien no era japones pero la melodía de esa canción contrastaba con el evento, en opinión de la organizadora de su boda._

_Escuchaba, atentamente, la letra de... ¿Su nombre era? ¡Claro! Tiempo de Vals, así era el apelativo de la copla de Chayanne._

_~Tiempo de Vals es el tiempo hacía atrás, donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar. Cuando el mundo se para y te observa girar... Es tiempo para amar.~_

_No hallaba, aún, la similitud entre la canción y su día pero no iba a ponerse a discutir con la rubia. Si ella decía que eso pasaría, pues, sólo tenía que aguantarse y ya._

_Conforme iba ingresando notó que todos la veían luciendo su hermoso vestido siendo acompañada por su padre, quien iba con un traje que consistía en una camisa blanca con un esmoquin negro y pantalones del mismo color, zapatos formales negruzcos y un corbatín obscuro. Sus facciones eran muy serias pero Hinata sabía que su progenitor se alegraba por ella._

_O eso anhelaba._

_—Hija mía —comenzó el patriarca Hyuuga a su primogénita, la aludida le contempló con la sonrisa que no se le quitaba desde que entraron a lugar—, ¿segura que no puedes esperar un día más? Todavía ansió que seas mi pequeña princesa —manifestó._

_—Papá, hoy me caso y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo —habló Hina' dando un paso más, ya iban al cuarto del camino— mas sigo siendo tu "pequeña princesa" solo que sin el "pequeña" —rió jovial por lo bajo._

_Como iba a extrañar Hiashi esa risa aunque no se lo dijera la amaba, pese a que la consideró una vergüenza y desgracia para su familia desde aquel suceso._

_—¿Si te digo que te mostraré más cariño te darías media vuelta y te irías? —con intentar no perdía nada._

_—Ja, ja. No papá —mitad del camino, el tiempo se acaba. Eso se decía Hiashi._

_—¿Y si...? —no continuó porque Hinata no se lo permitió._

_—Papá —en vez de molestarse se ponía feliz, era la primera vez que lo veía/oía tan sobre-protector con ella—, te amo pero también amo a Naruto-kun y, además, debías ser consciente que no siempre estaría soltera. Algún día me casaría con el hombre que amo... Y ese día es hoy —concluyó._

_—Te echaré de menos, hija mía —era la primera vez que se rendía y eso era más amargo que un limón._

_—Yo también, papá —si se hubieran podido abrazar lo habrían realizado._

_Más avanzaban y menos tiempo le quedaría a Hiashi para seguir teniendo a su pequeña princesa... Antes de tener que entregarla de por vida al rubio._

_A ese rubio..._

_Ese día era el más triste y deprimente de su existencia, corrección el segundo ya que el primero fue cuando su amada esposa, Hana, falleció. ¿Y quién tuvo la culpa? Su hija mayor, Hinata; ¡culpó a una pequeña de cinco años de edad! Ni él había reaccionado antes, ¿cómo esperaría que una niña asustada lo hiciera? Ilógico en toda la palabra. Desde ese momento la olvidó y descuidó dándole más cuidados y atenciones a su hija mejor, Hanabi, la viva imagen de su Hana. ¿Quizás por eso despreció a Hina'? Como quería creer que eso era cierto._

__—Te amo, papá. Espero que nos visites _—dijo Hinata.___

_Y para colmo ella siempre lo amó y nunca lo culpó por algo que sí debió haber hecho._

____—¿Por qué? _—en vez de pensarlo lo preguntó audible._____

______—No entiendo _—habló la novia._______

________—¿Por qué siempre me amaste si yo te he tratado tan mal todos estos años? _—completó el cuestiona-miento._________

__________—Porque eres mi padre y no podría odiarte _—inició respondiendo_—__, yo siempre te amaré hagas lo que hagas; digas lo que digas, para mí siempre serás mi padre... Él que apreció y estimó con mi vida _—terminó conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus orbes.___________

_Mismo estado de Hiashi._

_~Tiempo de vals tiempo para sentir, y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír. Un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín... Es tiempo de vivir.~_

_Ambos, padre e hija, quedaron en un silencio, por primera vez, cómodo; viendo como todos estaban callados para ver pasar a la mujer que dejaría a su padre para unirse a su prometido. Él cual la ojeaba pacientemente, también por primera vez._

___—Hija _—rompió la quietud el padre de la del vestido blanco, a un cuarto del camino hacía el altar_—, lamentó tanto todo lo que te he hecho; no te lo merecías y yo, cegado por mi dolor e impotencia, te culpe. Perdóname, por favor _—rogaba Hiashi. ¿Quién lo diría? Verlo y oírlo rogar por algo.______

_Y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido._

_Hinata Hyuuga, próximamente Hinata Uzumaki Hyuuga._

_______—Papá _—comentó con un hilo de voz_—, gracias. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí _—añadió sonriente.__________

___________—Créeme, lo sé _—un sonrisa muy pequeña apareció en imperturbable rostro del patriarca de la segunda familia más poderosa de toda Konoha.____________

_____________—Si tan sólo no fuera en el justo momento en que me dejas. Ironía, ahora que yo me quiero acercar tú te vas _—decía y Hinata se hacía la que no oía.______________

_______________—Después de todo, sí te preocupas por mí _—fue tan bajo que no fue escuchado.________________

_Siguieron encaminándose en dirección al altar y, al llegar, Hiashi, ejerciendo un enorme esfuerzo, soltó el brazo de su hija. La susodicha subió peldaño a peldaño hasta ponerse a la par del blondo._

_Él del traje supo que un pedazo de su vida jamás volvería, por mucho que lo deseará._

_Intercambiaron una mirada más, la última y supieron lo que se dijeron._

_—Siempre estaré a tú lado._

_Esa era un promesa._

_Promesa que sin importa qué cumplirían._

_Cuando regresó su vista con su moreno contempló que llevaba el mismo traje de su procreador con la excepción de que iba a juego con su vestido, segundos después se dio una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados y vio al que precedía el acontecimiento._

_—Señores y señoras —principió el hombre con cuarenta y ocho años de edad de pelo platino, tez medio morena y ojos violeta—, hemos venido este día para celebrar la santa unión de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki con su prometida Hinata Hyuuga; si alguien no está de acuerdo con esta unión que hable ahora o enmudezca para siempre —pronunció._

_Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando alguna contestación._

_—Yo me... —comenzó hablando Hiashi, quien acaparó toda la atención y... Una mirada triste de su primogénita— tengo que levantar a corresponder una llamada importante —cambió con velocidad lo que iba a expresar al tiempo que sacaba un teléfono móvil y se marchaba del lugar._

_El sacerdote procedió, ligeramente sorprendido ya que nadie transforma el "Yo me opongo"— En ese caso procedo a decir —los novios se voltearon noventa grados al Oeste quedando uno frente al otro, se tomaron de la mano derecha—: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, ¿aceptas recibir a Hinata Hyuuga como esposa, y__ prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?._

_—Sí, acepto —respondió el hijo de Kushina y Minato con una sonrisa muy alegre y una mirada llena de amor._

_—Hinata Hyuuga, ¿aceptas recibir a Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki__ como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe? —ahora se dirigió a la novia._

_—__Sí, acepto —contestó la hija de Hana y Hiashi con una visión un poco tímida._

_—En ese caso procedo a declararlos marido y mujer —suscitó el de ojos violeta._

_~Bésame en tiempo de vals, un dos tres un dos tres, sin para de bailar. Haz que este tiempo de vals, un dos tres un dos tres... No termine jamás.~_

_—Puede besar a la novia —completó el sacerdote cerrando la Biblia._

_Naru' le levantó el velo, que cubría el rostro de su esposa, y la beso tomándola de la cintura e inclinando-la para atrás ejerciendo una rotación de cuarenta y cinco grados al Este._

_Alejados de ellos, específicamente en el marco de la puerta, estaba el padre de la, ya, señora Uzumaki-Hyuuga, quien dijo._

_—Tomate y Minato estarían orgullosos de ti, Naruto._"

Eso fue lo máximo que recordó ya que un preocupado blondo la saco de su ensimismo.

—Hina', querida, ¿estás bien? —le consultó a su esposa colocando sus manos sobre los hombres de la susodicha.

—Por supuesto, Naruto-kun —corroboró la Uzumaki—. Solo meditaba lo que sucedió en nuestra boda.

Un gesto soñador apareció en el amante del ramen.

—Sí, fue el mejor día que tuve —habló—. Quitando cuando te conocía, obviamente —agregó al ver el falso gesto de molestia de Hinata.

—Ajá —se limitó a decir cruzándose de brazos.

—En serio —se metió otro bocado de sushi ignorando la mirada de regaño que le mando la hermana de Hanabi por comer "demasiado rápido"—, ah, todavía rememoró lo que nos dijeron nuestros amigos/as y... —la palabra se le quedó atascada en la boca.

—No pasa nada, Naruto-kun, no tienes que decirlo —le subió el ánimo su amada y respetada cónyuge.

—Muchas gracias, Hinata —comenzó el aludido—. Pero igualmente lo diré: Nuestra familia —como le dificultó pronunciarlo no obstante lo hizo ¨_Aunque me dolió que mi mamá y papá no estuvieran allá, conmigo, felicitándome_¨ se entristeció mas no lo demostró ¨_por contraer matrimonio con la mujer más bella de la faz del planeta Tierra. Ah, desearía que no hubieran fallecido; mamá y papá quisiera haberlos conocido sin embargo ¡no por fotografías! Sino... ¡Con vida! Que me hubieran visto crecer_¨

—¿De verdad? —inquirió la de pelo azul devolviéndolo a la realidad

—Sí. Considero a tu padre, a Hanabi y a Neji como si lo fueran —contestó inmediatamente, seria raro que se quedará callado—; quitando a Ero-sennin y a la vieja Tsunade —rió el de las marcas tipo zorro.

Su esposa le miró suspicaz— ¿Qué te pasa, Naruto-kun? Te noto raro —preguntó/aclaró.

—Nada —quitó la importancia rápidamente ¨_Lo siento, Hinata, querida. No puedo permitir que te preocupes por cosas sin importancia_¨ pensó—, mi amor —sonrió con alegría.

Y esa fue la primera mentira que salió de la boca del rubio pero no la última. Eso era muy seguro, demasiado quizás.

—Como digas, Naruto-kun —no se convenció del todo y no replicó ¨_Confiaré en él, no sería capaz de engañarme_¨

—Por cierto, Hinata —se levantó caminando donde la antes mencionada—. Perderemos hoy lo más preciado que tenemos.

Los colores se le subieron a la primogénita Hyuuga— E-esto —tartamudeó ¨_¡Naruto-kun!_¨

—Por favor~ —canturreó el primogénito Namikaze-Uzumaki poniendo sus ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

—B-bien —aceptó con la misma emoción de antes.

Y con eso ambos se fueron adentro, específicamente a su dormitorio donde pasarían una tarde muy movida.

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Hola, mis queridos lectores, este es el segundo capítulo de este fic; sí, hay una escena feliz y lo seguirán haciendo sin embargo sólo, repito sólo como recuerdos de lo una vez fue y no será... Esa es la única manera. Además quiero agradecer a _Lilipili_ por dejarme su comentario, me alienta a seguir y no lo dejaré por nada (a menos que ese "nada" sea la High School) Ah, otra cosa, no pensarán que de verdad iba a poner, mejor dicho describir lo último, ¿cierto? Bueno esta ficción es **T** no **M** y así se quedará; por lo tanto lo que me queda decir es: ¡Adiós y nos leemos pronto!


	3. Copas de Alcohol

**Summary: **Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Uzumaki se casarán posteriormente una serie de sucesos ocurrirán en su, aparentemente, feliz matrimonio. Terminando en tragedia. —Dedicado para San Valentín—

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Beauty and the Beast.**

**Capítulo tres: Copas de Alcohol.**

**.**

Pasaron tres meses y Naruto tuvo que acompañar a Hiashi y Neji por un viaje de negocios a Tokio, por lo que su azabache mujer se quedaba sola en su mansión. Miraba su vientre plano con solo tres meses y, con la mano izquierda, lo acariciaba sonriendo a la pequeña vida que se desarrollaba en su interior; fue mucha suerte quedar embarazada en su primera vez, gran sorpresa que se llevo cuando el medico se lo expresó, lástima que ese tiempo Naruto ya había partido con su padre y único primo.

—Cariño —mencionó suave—, has sido el mejor regalo que he tenido —se levantó lentamente, no estaba en sus planes herir a su retoño—. Qué aburrido es estar sin compañía, creo que llamaré a Tenten —con ese plan se encaminó a la sala dispuesta a pasar tiempo de calidad con la amiga de su primo.

Ingresando se dio cuenta que la registradora marcaba tres mensajes, contenta presionó un botón que los reprodujo.

—_**Princesa, cariño. ¿Cómo te ha ido ahora que el rubio de tu esposo no está? Espero que bien, hija mía; y, por cierto, ojalá que te trate como te mereces. Si tienes algún problema, cosa que si tiene lo conocido como "instinto de conservación" no haría, puedes llamarme. Adiós **_**—**terminó el primer mensaje que era del gemelo de Hizashi.

—_**Hinata, hola. La problemática de Ino me hizo que te llamará para saber si quieres ir con ellas y problemáticas amigas al spa, qué frustración es tener que hacer lo que una rubia con obsesión a las dietas demanda; ¿concuerdas conmigo? Problemática vida la mía... ¿Eh? Espera, Ino, no quise decir que... Ah, qué problemática eres, blonda... Sabes que así soy... No, sería muy problemático... Como sea, Ino... Sí... Adiós, Hinata; la problemática de mi compañera de equipo parece **_**_tigresa enrabiada apunto de sacar sus garras... Exasperas, rubia problemática... Sería como ver al Uchiha sonriendo amigablemente mientras regala chocolates a los niños... Tú y tu... No... Dije que no... Problemáticas rubias, cambiantes de ánimo, que no dejan a uno hablar en paz... Olvídalo, ahora, Hinata; adiós —_**fue el "corto" comentario que formuló Shikamaru.

La hija mayor de Hiashi sonreía con felicidad, ambos mensajes habían alegrado su día, de una u otra manera pero no hicieron; ahora restaba uno así que lo escuchó.

—_**Sí oyes este mensaje, Hinata, sabrás que te arrebataré lo más preciado que posees; llorarás, te lamentarás y desearás jamás haberte topado en mi camino. Sin nada más que decir te deseo un lindo día, besos y un cordial adiós; postdata: Te he estado vigilando, ja —**_dio por finalizado dejándola con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

—¿Quién po-podrá ser? —tartamudeó asustada— No... ¡No! —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza**— **¡No tocarán a Naruto-kun! —eso creía que, quién-sea-que-fuera, se habría referido ya que no identificó correctamente la voz porque sonó, ¿cómo mecánica? No, era mecánica— Antes bailarán sobre mi tumba —de temerosa paso a decidida.

Pensó que lo mejor sería salir e ir con su padre para pedirle un consejo, hasta que recordó que se había marchado, sin ninguna idea salió a dar una vuelta por el recinto y, tal vez, crearía una manera para salvar la vida del único amor de toda su vida. Mientras se encaminaba por allí no se percató de una sombra que la había seguido desde que abandonó la seguridad de su hogar.

—Ja, mujer. Es hora de mi venganza —prometió una voz sombría al tiempo que corría, procurando hacer el menor sonido posible, detrás de la de ojos blancos; se esperó unos minutos y, al pasar Hina' cerca de un callejón, se acercó y le colocó un trapo que tenía cloroformo.

La durmió al instante y una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro.

—Llego el momento de pagar, bruja —la arrastró al lugar donde su diversión daría comienzo.

Y otra de las tragedias sería escrita en la historia.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte en Tokio estaban el rubio, el patriarca Hyuuga y el prodigio del Clan antes mencionado, el trío se hallaba a punto de entrar a la cuarta reunión del día y eso aburría, de cualquier manera, a Naruto y, precisamente por esa circunstancia, planeó fugarse de allí. Y adivinen que, ¡lo logro! ¡No más monótonas charlas! ¡Sí, libertad! Se alejó lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas, sabía que en cuanto notaran su ausencia se enfadarían no obstante eso, por ahora, no le interesaba.<p>

Aunque tampoco era de incumbencia el estar allá, recordó la razón de su, desgraciadamente, presencia.

"_Estaba anocheciendo y pronosticaba ser una fría noche, por lo que las personas iban caminando con jersey, bufandas, entre otras cosas que les calentara, si bien no era invierno pero la temperatura era medio insoportable, si no tolerabas los, de alguna manera, bajos grados. Incluso en el área dedicada para los Hyuuga's era de ese modo y vaya que existían pocos árboles._

_El marido de la primogénita de Hiashi se encaminaba directamente a la mansión principal de su Clan, ahora sí se podía catalogar así, su suegro lo llamó informándole que era imperativa su asistencia y, por eso, trasladaba reflexionando en que podría radicarse con su amada Hina'._

_Al llegar allí entró por la puerta principal y se oriento a la sala de reuniones que no sabía que existía, hasta ahora. Al tiempo que cruzó el pórtico sintió un aura siniestra, temeroso se volteó noventa grados al Norte sólo, ¡sólo! Para toparse con un Hiashi serio, más de lo normal, y a un Neji con el ¿gesto fruncido? Raro, simplemente raro._

_—Namikaze —desde que se casó con la prima mayor del Genio cambió la denominación de "Uzumaki" por el apellido de su padre—, vendrás conmigo a una encomiendo —no preguntaba, informaba._

_—¿Y por qué yo? —se lamentaba el rucio._

_—Porque no dejaré a mi pequeña princesa con un hombre con las hormonas alborotadas que en cualquier momento le quitaría la virginidad —expresó el adulto._

_—Concuerdo con Hiashi-sama —inició el único hijo de Hizashi—, es el destino que manda a acompañarnos en esta jornada._

_—¿Entendido? —consultaron al unísono._

_Presintiendo que lo mejor sería aceptar, y no arriesgando su seguridad de múltiples de maneras, contestó—: Sí —mientras pensaba ¨Si supieran que es mía¨ con una mueca burlona en el fondo._"

Andaba por las calles de Tokio quejándose que pudo haber llevado un mapa, pero creyendo saber todo no lo hizo, ¡qué torpe de su parte!

Unos metros atrás una joven de veinte y dos años de edad con el cabello largo hasta la cintura negruzco, ojos del mismo color y tez caucásica lo perseguía con una mirada pícara y sonrisa pervertida; usaba una bufanda grisácea y una blusa verde musgo sin mangas, una minifalda de tonalidad agrisado con unas mallas brunas finalizando con unas zapatillas negras de tacón número cinco. A su lado derecho una chica con el pelo y ojos granate oscuro, piel ni muy clara ni muy morena que vestía un kimono violáceo largo hasta dos dedos arriba de la rodilla con unas botas malvas; su semblante era de inseguridad y duda respecto a su plan.

El dúo de féminas intercambiaron miradas y supieron qué era lo que tenían que hacer, se acercaron al Uzumaki y le dijeron.

—Oye, guapo —comenzó la de gesto pervertido—, no quieres venir a ayudarnos. Tenemos un serio problema —puso cara de cachorro—, por favor —terminó con semblante de no haber roto nunca un plato.

—Si señor, no sea malo —aunque no concordará con su amiga no negaba que el plan resultaba atrayente.

Naruto ojeó a ambas, suspiró y preguntó—: ¿Qué necesitan?

—Acompáñanos —pidió la de la minifalda.

Hizo que lo que dijeron, las siguió a una pequeña casa de dos pisos.

—Eh, ¿aquí? —cuestionó confundido ¨_¿Será que estará adentro?_¨ meditaba.

—Sí —contestó la pelirroja.

Solo pasó del umbral cuando la de la blusa lo acorraló en la pared más cerca al tiempo que su amiga cerraba la puerta con llave.

—Nos divertiremos —dijo pegándose al cuerpo del moreno—, guapo —subió una mano a la camisa azul marino del blondo, empezó a desabrochar los botones—. Vamos, Rin, únete —lo hacía lentamente.

Naru' se asustó ¨_Quieren que..._¨ una voz lo sacó de su mente.

—No estoy muy segura, Kin —ahora ya sabía el nombre de las mujeres—, corrección: No lo haré —declaró convencida.

—Como quieras —habló a Nohara y luego volteó al Namikaze—, tú y yo —pegó más su cuerpo— nos la pasaremos bien —comenzó a besar la mejilla izquierda del único chico.

—No —manifestó con un hilo de voz—, no puedo... —el beso inesperado de Tsuchi le dejo con las palabras en la boca ¨_Me niego, por Hinata, me niego_¨ lástima que su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con él.

La de la bufanda sonrió sabiendo que, de seguir así, caería antes sus provocaciones— Siempre consigo lo que quiero, y te quiero a ti —decía rompiendo el acto anterior, metió la mano debajo de la camisa para tocarle su torso.

El alcohol adictivo que eran los besos, cuerpos, caricias de mujeres ajenas a Hinata se impregnaron en Naruto desde que correspondió la caricia de Kin, específicamente abrazándola por la cintura.

Él saldría con otras, y su esposa no lo notaria.

* * *

><p>Hablando de la hija de Hana, ella se hallaba encadenada en una bodega de pies y manos, estas últimas en la espalda, se veía que lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su respiración era entrecortada, Hinata ojeaba a una mujer de veinte y cinco años con los ojos lavanda, y el pelo rubio claro que cae más allá de su cintura, que lo mantiene atado al final con una cola de mismo tono de sus orbes. Lleva un corsé blanco, con una chaqueta de color amarillo mostaza, que se ve un poco grande para ella, y pantalones de color rojo y unas sandalias rubíes.<p>

Sin embargo esa mujer era muy familiar para Hinata.

—Shion —si era ella, la que estaba detrás de **su** Naruto-kun—, ¿por qué me quieres hacer "aquello"? —no era capaz de pronunciarlo.

—**Mi** Naruto —recalcó el "mi"— me prometió que me ayudaría a pasar mi habilidad en las artes a una nueva chica —es decir que harían el amor— y luego va y se casa contigo, bruja —escupió con egoísmo.

—Pe-pero —intentó debatir mas no tenía de qué le hablaba ¨_Al menos fue antes de que me eligiera como su novia_¨ se reconfortó con ese pensamiento— no tenías que se-secuestrarme —tartamudeaba asustada ¨_, pero no es razón para hacerlo_¨

—Fukushuu —dijo con claridad—, watashi no aisuru Hinata(1) —manifestó con cinismo puro—. Te lo prometo, te lamentarás o ¿ya olvidaste el mensaje que te deje? —indagó con maldad aproximándose a su víctima.

—¡Fuiste tú! —chilló consternada ¨_No... ¡No!_¨

—Qué obvia deducción, bruja(2) —espetó con crueldad, estaba a unos centímetros del rostro de la Hyuuga.

—No lo hagas, te lo ruego —rogó la esposa de Naruto.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que sentí cuándo vi que el hombre que **es mío** se casa con una **zorra cualquiera**? —preguntó Shion.

—¿Estuviste en mi boda? —se encontraba incrédula, ¿cómo es posible que ella halla asistido?. Nulo sentido.

—¿Qué si estuve? —respondió con otra cuestionan-te— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —sacó una jeringa con un líquido amarillento— Te contaré —profirió, en cierto sentido, más calmada.

"_Cuando los novios se encontraban en el altar, el sacerdote enunció._

_—Señoras y señores_, hemos venido este día para celebrar la santa unión de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki con su prometida Hinata Hyuuga; si alguien no está de acuerdo con esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre —pronunció.__

_Shion se moría de los celos y la rabia de ver como esa bruja le quitaba algo que por derecho es suyo, mordía su labio inferior para no explotar y gritarle sus verdades a la Hyuuga, estando a punto de ejercerlo oyó una voz._

___—Yo me... tengo que levantar a corresponder una llamada importante _—era la del padre de la novia, quien salvo a la gente de oír unas palabras que dejarían orgullosos a los marineros.____

_Continuó escuchando lo que decía el hombre de pelo platino pero su corazón se rompió totalmente al percibir._

________—Puede besar a la novia ____—desde ese momento se juró que haría que esa zorra pagará por haber roto su corazón.____________

________________—Me las cobraré cada una que me has hecho ____—fue lo último que dijo antes de irse de esa celebración.____________________"

Concluyó el relato Shion al tiempo que le inyectaba el veneno que asesinaría a... su hijo. Sí, su hijo.

—¡No! —vociferó aumentando su dolor y su llanto le imitó— ¡Mi bebé, no! ¡Shion, ¿cómo pudiste?! ¡Era mi bebé! —gemía de impotencia mientras que la de ojos lavanda pensaba.

¨_Llora, gime, grita; hazlo, nada hará que vuelva ese ser que sería tu hijo/a_¨ recordó cómo fue que supo de su existencia, sonrió con malicia.

"_Una tarde, hace dos meses, se encaminaba a su revisión mensual cuando visualizó a la zorra de nombre Hinata Uzumaki Hyuuga, quien muy alegre y silbando algo que parecía ser una canción de cuna, iba a la misma dirección que ella.__  
><em>

_—Qué mala suerte tengo —gruñó._

_Meditó que lo mejor sería ignorarla... hasta que la vio entrar a la sala de maternidad, extrañada ingresó en el mismo lugar; solo para escuchar._

_—Felicidades, señora Uzumaki, su feto se desarrolla sin complicaciones —dijo la enfermera en turno._

_—Ah, ya tengo una idea —hablaba Shion yéndose de allí directamente a su ala correspondiente—. Ahora a averiguar que venenos matan fetos._"

Y la droga adictiva que era la fukushuu se convirtió en la desgracia del día para Hinata.

Lo que pasa una vez, siempre se sufre de una vez... más.

* * *

><p>Con Naruto, él terminaba la tercera ronda con Kin y ella estaba más que contenta... ¡el moreno era bueno en la cama! Y, teniendo eso en cuenta, le propuso.<p>

—Oye, cariño —llamó Tsuchi—, en otro momento lo repetiremos —guiño un ojo al blondo.

—Claro —aceptó el susodicho.

Nohara solo suspiró fastidiada ¨_Nunca cambiarás, Kin_¨ y la conoció cuando tenía dieciséis, ella todo el tiempo fue así, nunca con una relación estable. Generalmente ella aplica la regla de "No repetir hombre", ahora sale con esto ¨_, entonces sí debe ser bueno. Desgraciadamente no perderé mi virginidad hasta que me case_¨ pensó decidida.

—Dame tú teléfono —pidió/ordenó la de pelo negro.

—Antes debemos resolver un pequeño inconveniente —dijo pícaro el Uzumaki, quien al no haber salido de la que tenía una bufanda, le dio una embestida profunda.

—Ah, cariño —gimió con placer Kin.

Sin saber que, en un tiempo, le regalará una rosa por cada infidelidad a su esposa.

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Hola, mis queridos lectores. Este fue el comienzo de los problemas que tendrán que afrontar en un futuro no muy lejano, y la villana Shion que no volverá a aparecer (a menos que la autora decida lo contrario, lo cual dudo) Kin no es un personaje original, ella ya pertenecía a la serie: Era una ninja de Otogakure; con respecto a las personalidades de las tres féminas tome lo que necesitaba (caso Shion) o, en su defecto, trate de conservarlas (caso Rin y Kin) De nuevo agradezco a _Lilipili_ quien me ha dejado su comentario. Como último punto he de poner las traducciones de los puntos marcados:

(1) Fukushuu, watashi no aisuru Hinata —_**Venganza, mi querida Hinata.**_

(2) Referencia a unos de los comentarios que Watson de las _Aventuras de Sherlock Holmes_ dijo —_**Qué obvia deducción, Sherlock**_; sólo que cambiándole el nombre.

¡Adiós y nos leemos pronto!


	4. Promesas rotas

**Summary: **Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Uzumaki se casarán posteriormente una serie de sucesos ocurrirán en su, aparentemente, feliz matrimonio. Terminando en tragedia. —Dedicado para San Valentín—

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Beauty and the Beast.**

**Capítulo cuatro: No son más que palabras, primera parte. Promesas rotas.**

**.**

Transcurrieron unos minutos desde que Shion le inyectó la droga que asesinó a su retoño, estaba llorando a mares y no paraba de gemir con dolor e impotencia, ¿por qué Shion lo hizo? Dudaba que fuera sólo porque se convirtió en la esposa de Naruto, entonces ¿cuál era la causa de aquel comportamiento? Quería saberlo, **debía **conocerlo.

—Shion —mencionó débil por todos los sollozos que soltó, miró a la de ojos lavanda—, di-dime, ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —consultó temiendo la respuesta bajando la visión ¨_Estoy volviendo a ser la misma chica de antes_¨ se refería a su pasado, uno que no le gustaba contar.

—Ya te lo dije, bruja —contestó con maldad desafiándola a que la interrumpiera, al darse cuenta que no lo haría continuó—: Me quitaste a **mi **Naruto —se volvió a enojar por "aquello".

—¿Sólo por e-eso? —interpeló nuevamente sin levantar su mirada ¨_¡No! ¡De nuevo, no!_¨ se regañó mentalmente, si hubiera podido sacudir su cabeza lo habría hecho.

—¡Sí! —siseó enrabiándose— Cállate —exigió cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que pensaba ¨_Me lo prometió_¨ comenzó con un deje de tristeza— ¿Por qué lo rompería? ¿A caso hice algo mal? —eso tendría que conservarse como una meditación sin embargo lo murmuró muy bajo.

Hina' la vio confundida ¨_¿Qué significa eso?_¨

Shion se sumergió en sus recuerdos, dejando, inconscientemente, que la de ojos blancos se recuperará poco a poco.

"_Se veía a una niña de nueve años con los ojos lavandas y pelo rubio claro cortado por debajo de los hombres, estaba llorando después de que la empujarán por las escaleras de la primaria, le tirarán borradores y le aventarán un balde lleno de pintura rojo, esa era la razón de que su vestido estuviese lleno de pequeñas manchas de ese tono. Anhelaba que dejarán que fastidiarla, desde que su madre llegó con su traje de sacerdotisa todos la agarraron de base(1) diciéndole palabras que la hirieron y rompieron su corazón._

_=No eres más que la hija de una estúpida sacerdotisa=_

_Era una de las frases que ha escuchado por dos días enteros, por los estudiantes de entre once a trece años. Los pequeños sólo le hacían bromas de muy mal gusto._

_=No te preocupes, querida. Todo se resolverá=_

_Le prometió su madre, se lo creyó por unos momentos pero, al llegar a la primaria, eso no fueron más que palabras dichas, sin verdad en ellas. De verdad quería que sus amigas volvieran pero, ¿por qué lo harían? ¿Por algo que fue? Ja, claro; eso no pasará, ya se convenció con eso._

_—Quisiera tener amigos —susurró dejando de llorar, tenía que calmarse._

_Lo que menos ansiaba era otra razón de burla y sobrenombre._

_—Bas-basta —tartamudeó una voz masculina a lo lejos, sonaba bastante cansado._

_—¿Qué pasa allá? —a su edad sólo era curiosidad, no las ganas de ayudar; avanzó unos escasos metros encontrándose con un niño de su edad con el pelo rubio, brillante y alborotado, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus manos transformadas en puños, las que se presenciaban casi pegadas a su abdomen. Destellaba mucho pavor. En frente suyo dos chicos de doce años pegando-le con palos, lanzando piedras en su dirección— ¿Eh? —pronunció sin entender la situación del rubio._

_—Nunca había observado a un fenómeno con pánico —empezó el chico número uno—, y ¿tú? —ojeó a su amigo._

_—Ahora, sí —contestó carcajeándose._

_Parecía disfrutar la desdicha del niño._

_Al calmarse lo dejaron sólo y Shion aprovechó para hablar con él._

_—Hola, soy Shion. Y, ¿cuál es tú nombre? —preguntó la hija de la sacerdotisa, se agachó para estar a su altura... el chico se encontraba sentado, ojalá lo hubiera puesto antes._

_—Na-Naruto Uzuma-maki —no abrió sus ojos._

_—A ti también te agarran de base —al ser pequeña no midió sus palabras._

_—¿También? —cuestionó despegando sus parpados, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo._

_—Sí —despejó su duda—. Mi mamá es sacerdotisa y, ambas, somos nuevas en la ciudad; por eso es —añadió tratando de sonreír, pero simplemente no podía. No era algo en lo que se pudiera sentir orgullosa.  
><em>

_—Sé cómo te sientes —dijo por lo bajo, no confiaba en ella. De hecho en nadie más de esa pequeña de frente ancha, pelo rosa como el chicle cortado por encima de los hombros al estilo pulpo y de ojos verde jade; aún no comprendía por qué usó, de la noche a la mañana, esa cinta fucsia en su bello cabello. O por qué dejo de juntarse con aquella rubia de ojos azules claros, no es que ella le importará._

_—Me lo imaginó —unos minutos de silencio incómodo reino en aquel parque, que se localizaba al Oeste de la ciudad de nombre Konoha._"

Así fue la manera en la conoció al chico que, en un par de años, cautivaría su corazón.

¨_Y luego me prometiste que, en unos meses, estarías conmigo y que nunca me abandonarías_¨ esa era la promesa que rompió. Nunca entendió por qué.

Curiosamente en ese preciso instante todos dejaron de fastidiarla por circunstancia de su madre, pero no le tomó importancia.

Oteó por segundos a la de cabellera azulada oscura; verla tan quebrada y llorando sin consolación, lamentándose por su hijo que perdió sin conocer y que era su primogénito ocasionó que tuviera otro flash de su pasado.

"_Shion ya detentaba unos bellos trece años, su pelo creció hasta su cintura y lo llevaba atado en una coleta de cabello del lado izquierdo y caminaba a la par de_ una chica de trece años de edad con el mismo tono de su piel, con una larga cabellera de color rojizo que un mechón le cae en medio de los ojos, las cuales son café; el dúo de féminas charlaban tranquilas... era una amistad muy interesante, a ojos de cualquiera.__

_—¿Cómo te fue en tu test de literatura? —interrogó la pelirroja._

_—Oh, bien —le respondió a su amiga, que conoció a los cuatro meses de que llegará a Konoha—. Saque ochenta sobre cien, Tayuya —casi grita de la felicidad, era muy aplicada en sus estudios pero eso no la convertía en una "Come-Libros" como lo era Sakura Haruno, quien al no encontrarse con el chico, que en ese entonces, estaba enamorado de ella y con "Sasuke-kun" cogía un libro y no lo soltaba hasta terminarlo... o que sucediera "X" cosa que lo provocará._

_También contaba Shikamaru Nara, chico Nerd pero encontrándolo tan problemático que era superado por Neji Hyuuga, no "Devora-Libros" pero que **todo **se lo atribuye al "Destino"; quien superaba a Sasuke Uchiha, chico genial, nulo "Traga-Libros" pero aire que contenía cierto toque de jactancia._

_La escala quedaría así..._

_Primero está Neji Hyuuga, l__e sigue Sasuke Uchiha, luego se halla a__ Sakura Haruno y f__inalizando con Shikamaru Nara._

_De todas formas, eso no le importaba._

_—Tierra llamando a Shion —empezó Tayu' al momento que chasqueaba sus dedos enfrente de la antes mencionada—. ¡Shion! —chilló comenzando a enojarse._

_—¿Qué pasa...? —indagó por inercia observando a todos los lados._

_—¡Detente! Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: te desconectaste._

_La hija de sacerdotisa sonrió con nerviosismo._

_—Cambiando de tema: ¿A quién amas?_

_Esa pregunta descolocó a la flautista, es decir Tayuya, al cien por ciento, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas._

_—Nadie —parecía estar a la defensiva._

_—El rubor no está de tu parte —enunció divertida. Era raro verla en ese estado de ánimo._

_—**Nadie** —enmarcó la palabra para que le creyera._

_Cosa que Shion no hizo porque no lo sintió sincero._

_—Sí, claro. Y soy castaña natural —dijo en sarcasmo la de ojos lavanda._

_—En serio, no me gusta nadie —por más que lo decía parecía que trataba de creerse esas palabras._

_—Sa-Sasuke Uchiha —el nombre salió camuflado en una falsa tos._

_—Ese es un egocéntrico de lo peor —inauguró desapareciendo su sonrojo y sin notar la acción de su amiga—, con su aire de "soy mejor que tú". Ah, desespera —se quejaba, como de costumbre, del hermano de Itachi—; es un verdadero estúpido... uno muy tierno —terminó con un toque carmín en sus mejillas, proceso la información y se puso nerviosa—, ¡no quise hablar eso! —vociferó inmediatamente._

_—Lo que digas —ella misma firmó su sentencia._

_—No te salvarás de esta —susurró sombría, una idea cruzó por su mente y con tonalidad "casual" dijo— ¿Qué me dices de ese rubio que persigue a esa chica bipolar?_

_Shion se detuvo al instante y empezó a manifestar puras incoherencias y palabras sueltas._

_—La venganza es dulce —pronunció Tayuya antes de exasperar a su amiga con su amor._

_Aunque Shion parecía estar bien externamente, por dentro era todo lo contrario, se emociones estaban revueltas y era que, ese día, había visto al amor de su vida besando a un chica de cabello rosa en la mejilla, cabe aclarar que ella luego de reaccionar le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza por atrevido; pero eso no quitaba el hecho que le dolió, casi lloró sin embargo se hizo la fuerte y se aguantó el sufrimiento. Por mucho que halla sido en esa parte del cuerpo de la de ojos jade seguía siendo **su **Naruto y nadie, menos la "Frente de Marquesina" se lo quitaría... ella ya tenía a Sasuke._"

La segunda vez que la de ojos lavanda daba la impresión de haber viajado en el tiempo, o al menos eso pensó Hinata al ver como las orbes de su secuestradora perdía el escaso brillo que tenía desde que mató a su bebé, presentía que era raro que pasará dos veces, dudaba que aconteciera una tercera... pero como es ella, ligeramente impredecible, no hallaba que pensar. ¿Cómo era consciente que la asesina era difícil de predecir? Porque después de que su amiga de la infancia fuera sancionada a para una semana en detención, que fue a los diecisiete años, ella ya era, por así decirlo, más que una compañera de salón para Shion... su amiga.

Rememoró una charla que tuvo con los integrantes del ex-Equipo Ocho, todo el tiempo los nombraban de esa manera cuando les tocaba en el mismo grupo.

"_Cuatro años después de la última conversación, tanto Shion como Hinata y Tayuya se volvieron inseparables, cosa que a Neji le importaba lo más mínimo ya que de esa manera no pasaba "demasiado" tiempo con Shino y Kiba; cosa que los antes mencionados extrañaban un poco pero no podían hacer nada, Hina' eligió estar con la rubia clara y la pelirroja por lo que a Inuzuka y Aburame les tocó aguantarse... hasta que llegaron al límite de su paciencia al momento que la hermana de Hanabi les dijo que no iría a esa fiesta en la playa, para la que pidió a Neji que la acompañará y a Hiashi permiso para ir, por haber aceptado la invitación de la hija de sacerdotisa y la flautista._

_—¿Qué encuentras de interesante en esas chicas? —preguntó el dueño de Akamaru un día después de aquella celebración, se localizaban en el salón de clases esperando que su profesor de matemáticas entrará en escena._

_—Son simpáticas —respondió con simpleza._

_—Explícate mejor —casi exigió Shino con su típico tono sombrío._

_La Hyuuga les miro sin saber cómo expresarse._

_—Este... que me agradan —medio se trabó al hablar, oteó el semblante de tristeza del castaño y, como conocía al primogénito Aburame, sabía que el amante de los insectos compartía el sentimiento._

_—Siempre serán mis amigos, chicos, no se preocupen —inició la pelo azul obscuro—; ni Tayuya ni Shion ocuparán su lugar —se comprometió._

* * *

><p><em>Tres meses pasaron desde ese momento, meses en los que Hinata pasaba menos y menos tiempo con el Inuzuka y el Aburame, estos con cada día de transcurría se sentían más vacíos; era como si una pieza de ellos se les fuera quitando poco a poco, y no querían que eso pasará.<em>

_La parte que se va es la que corresponde a la heredera Hyuuga: la dulce y tierna._

_Porque la que tiene al segundo hijo de Tsume, la matriarca Inuzuka, es la extrovertida y divertida; porque la que posee el amante de los insectos es el segmento sereno e impasible._

_Con esas características ellos siempre han salido adelante, siempre han estado juntos tanto en las buenas como en las malas y, ahora, por unas chicas que llegan y les arrebatan algo que todo el tiempo tuvieron... ¡no es justo! ¿Qué sentirían si ellos se presentan y les quitan a Shion o Tayuya? ¿Qué sentiría la otra al ser olvidada y abandonada por su amiga de la infancia? ¡Querían saberlo! ¡Ya que así tenían sus sentimientos!_

_Como detestaban a esas chicas, simplemente no se los perdonarían ¡jamás!_

_Por esa razón ahora se charlaban con su "amiga", dolía ponerlo entre comillas sin embargo no se encontraban seguro si todavía entraban en esa categoría, sobre la situación presente._

_—¿Están celosos? —quiso asegurarse Hina'._

_—¿Nosotros? —contestó con otra interrogante Kiba__— No, como crees —sin poder evitarlo fue sarcástico._

_—Sólo preguntaba, no tenías que hablarme de esa manera —refutó la azabache mientras lo ojeaba dudando de sus palabras._

_—Acéptalo, Hinata, nos cambiaste —fue la segunda vez que intervino Shino._

_—¡Por supuesto que no! —su estado era de indignación, ¿cómo podrían pensar semejante barbaridad? Sí, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con las féminas pero eso no quiere decir que los cambie, ¿cierto? Ella jamás lo haría, sabía que eso no era correcto. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía esa opresión en el pecho con cada reclamo que le daban? ¿Era la consciencia diciéndole que hacía mal? No, no... ¡no! Se negaba a creer eso._

_—¿Entonces? —inquirió Kiba cruzándose de brazos y observándola en busca de una buena explicación._

_—Yo... —su voz se quedó en su garganta ¿y si tenían razón?_

_—Olvídalo —expresó inmediatamente el hijo de Tsume—, claramente has roto tu promesa —se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse._

_—¿Cuál? —no era consciente de qué hablaba... o no lo recordaba._

_Ambos le vieron y se fueron dejándola con la duda, sólo que antes de eso el Aburame dijo._

_—Dejaremos de ser el "Equipo Ocho", si tú no nos necesitas pues nosotros menos a ti —su tono fue sereno mas Hinata detectó algo de dolor._

_Segundos pasaron y de pronto abrió sus ojos con horror..._

_Porque rememoró el ofrecimiento que incumplió._"

El dúo estaba tan ensimismado que no notaron el momento en que las patrullas comenzaron a sonar, ya que la desaparición fue algo que sí percibió Hanabi y no quedándose con los brazos llamó a la policía, la encontraron con facilidad. El celular de la heredera Hyuuga poseía, escondido, un chip de rastreo vía satélite.

Con la seguridad de Hinata no se bromea y eso Shion aprendería por las malas, bueno la secuestro ¿qué más se le puede hacer?

* * *

><p>En otra parte Naruto estaba recostado en las piernas de Kin al tiempo en que estaban sentados en el sofá, quien le hacía mimos en su torso desnudo, y Rin le miraba con un gesto de incredulidad. Vaya que su amiga no tenía límites.<p>

—Casi eres una zorra, Kin —murmuró chica que se negó a participar en esa locura.

Para su suerte no fue oída.

—¡No! —gritó de pronto el blondo asustando a las mujeres.

—¿Qué protones te pasa? —se quejó la de cabellera negro— Casi me rompes el tímpano —se empezó a sobar su oído.

—Me matarán, si es que tengo suerte —se levantó de golpe—, pero ¡me descuartizarán si se enteran! —cogió su camiseta y se la colocó procurando que fuese del lado correcto—. Moriré si no me apresuró —y salió del recinto dejando confundidas tanto a Nohara como a Tsuchi.

—Fácil viene, fácil se va —quitó la importancia Kin levantándose del sillón marchándose para tomar una ducha.

La de pelo granate oscuro declaró— Eres imposible —negó con la cabeza mientras una gota le aparecía en la sien.

Cambiando de punto, el Uzumaki se refería a que se fue quién-sabe-qué-hora de la reunión donde debería estar sin embargo tuvo una aventura, tanto con Tsuchi como librarse de Hiashi y Neji... ¡y eso sí es de valientes! O de muy valientes o de muy estúpidos, para él sería ambas, ¿cierto? En fin, tenía que correr lo más rápido que le diesen sus piernas si quería llegar a tiempo, y para eso tenía treinta y nueve minutos exactos, ni más ni menos. ¡Qué tonto que fue! De eso no existía duda alguna.

—Ahora me importa poco haberle sido infiel a Hina' —cuando acabó la oración se detuvo en seco, casi estrellándose contra el suelo por frenar tan de repente, palideciendo paulatinamente y abriendo sus ojos en horror total—. ¡Ahora sí me doy por muerto! —fortuna suya que la calle estuviese despejada.

¿Cómo era posible? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Le garantizó serle fiel al momento de casarse! ¡Y ahora sale con esto! ¡¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerle algo así a su inocente Hinata?! ¡Ella no se lo merecía! Se sentía el ser más ruin del mundo, rompiendo pacto...

Las últimas dos palabras le hizo acordarse de la obligación que olvidó.

"_Naruto tenía diez años y ¡por fin! hizo una amiga, que se llamaba Shion, era muy alegre y gentil, no al grado de su Sakura-chan pero le simpatizaba; era la mejor compañera que pudo conseguir y, por esa causa, hace un día le aseguró que siempre estaría con ella, que nunca la abandonaría pasará lo que pasará. Con esa resolución se encaminaba al parque, donde la vería como la primera vez, no obstante antes de llegar unos chicos de trece años lo interceptaron y se lo llevaron en un punto alejado del sitio de encuentro._

_—¿Qué harán? —preguntó muy bajo, casi trabándose con las palabras y, por instinto, optó por cubrirse su abdomen con sus brazos en posición de "X"._

_Los muchachos se vieron entre ellos y luego al rubio. Sonrieron con complicidad._

_—Escucha —inició un chico de cabellera blonda con un mechón naranja del lado siniestro—, dejaremos de fastidiar a tu amiga —lo último lo escupió._

_—En serio —por poco cuestiona entusiasmado._

_—Sí —afirmó un muchacho de pelo marrón con un flequillo largo que cae sobre su frente—. Pero lo haremos porque... esa —retractándose de insultarla de modo fuerte— no merece juntarse con una rata callejera._

_—Gracias —sus ojos brillaron con alegría._

_—Vayámonos —le comentó a su amigo._

_Segundos después cayó en la cuenta que, para realizar esa acción, tendría que romper su pacto._

_No le importó, Shion no merecía ser molestada por Karai y Amai._"

Suspiró, pese a que era consciente que fue un buen acto, aún se entristecía; fue una de las pocas amigas que hizo cuando niño y la dejó ir.

Se deprimía, sí. Se culpaba, sí. Se arrepentía, no; fue lo mejor para ella.

¨_Si alguien hubiese hecho por mi eso..._¨ detuvo su pensar, era mejor llegar donde su suegro y ¿cuñado? No se encuentra seguro si ese termino sea el apropiado.

* * *

><p>Volviendo con Hinata, ella se localizaba en el hospital escuchando los reportes de su estado al tiempo que estaba recostada en la cama de su habitación... privada, exigencia de Hanabi; estado de enojo sumado a su mirada fija intimidante es igual a un sumiso médico, aunque fuera sólo para no tener problemas con la segunda hija de Hiashi.<p>

—Señora Uzumaki —comenzó el doctor—, usted no ha sufrido mayores daños que lo ya debe saber —la Hyuuga mayor cambió su ánimo a tristeza— no obstante deberá permanecer aquí hasta que se recupere y sepamos que no habrá riesgos mayores —dictó terminando con su párrafo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó algo cohibida bajando la cabeza con ligereza.

Al termino de esa oración el diplomado en medicina se fue a revisar a otro paciente, al tiempo que su hermanita entraba en escena.

—Hola —susurró con los ojos cristalinos, voz medio ronca y unos leves rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos... ¿lágrimas? Lo que sucede es que había estado llorando desde que vio como su hermana mayor se quedó inconsciente al verla ingresar al lugar donde la tenían cautiva. Se asustó de sobremanera al sentir como su pulso disminuía rápidamente, fue envenenada era lo mínimo que pasaría; ella no quería perder a su única hermana y, aseguraba, que su padre estaba con el mismo pensamiento, por esa razón le llamó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que se perdió y, para este punto, ya debe estar de vuelta.

—Hanabi —dijo sorprendida, su gesto se suavizó y sonrió amablemente—, me alegra verte.

—A mi tan-también —parecía que copiaba a la de pelo azul oscuro acercándose hasta sentarse en la cama al lado derecho de la primogénita de su familia—. Creí que nunca te volvería a ver —pronunció por lo bajo, dando la sensación de que sollozaba al tiempo que las lágrimas aparecían de nuevo.

¨_Está llorando_¨ pensó casi en shock ¨_, no pensé que le importará tanto_¨

—Por favor, no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos, Hinata. Por favor... —suplicaba la menor entre lágrimas, si en ese momento hubiese entrado su padre se habría sorprendido de ver que su hija más joven mostraba emociones.

—Te lo prometo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó intentando confirmarlo la de joven edad.

—Por supuesto, Hanabi —comenzó la esposa de Naruto—. Mañana todo habrá cambiado y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo.

Eso bastó para calmarla, se acercó y la abrazó...

Por última vez en lo que le queda de vida a Hina'.

El conteo comenzará, la historia se escribirá y una Hyuuga perecerá.

* * *

><p>Tanto Hiashi como Naruto y Neji viajaban en el avión super inquietos y muy preocupados por la heredera del Clan de ojos blancos, independientemente si lo demuestran o no, se acaban de enterar que fue raptada y que se encuentra en el hospital; creían que estaba en peligro ya que Hana' lo informó entre sollozos ¡y eso no es normal! Tenten, Lee... ¡de cualquiera lo hubiesen entendido! Sin embargo fue Hanabi, ¡llorando! Y ella <strong>nunca <strong>muestra lo que siente, al menos no sobre ese tipo de emociones.

—Aunque esté preocupado por Hinata-sama, debo saber qué hacías en medio de la ciudad —inconscientemente consultó el hijo de Hizashi, frunciendo por segunda vez el ceño en este capítulo.

—Quería llevarle un regalo a Hina' pero al enterarme de su estado lo olvidé en la tienda —mintió con velocidad el interrogado por obvias razones.

Por las circunstancias se lo creyeron.

Dos horas después llegaron al hospital privado de Konoha y en la recamara número cuatrocientos veintinueve, que se encuentra en el tercer piso, entraron tratando de no hacer mucho ruido... o al menos eso harían hasta que se toparon con doctos e inmediatamente el padre de la internada inquirió.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi hija? —su voz era demandante.

Él aludido, que lo reconoció por esos característicos ojos de los Hyuugas, respondió—: Hace cinco horas fue envenenada y... —no continuó porque fue interrumpido.

—¿Qué mi hija qué? —por inercia repregunto.

—Fue envenenada —contestó—. No tuvo riesgos mayores salvo por el detalle de que perdió al feto.

—¿Feto? —repitió extrañado Neji mirando suspicaz al rubio.

—Estaba embarazada —aclaró.

Por el gesto de mega impresión del blondo no le hicieron/gritaron nada.

—Iba a ser... padre —sonó más a horror que a entusiasmo.

¿Horror? Oh, claro. Desde que tuvo "eso" con Kin ya no le encantaba serle fiel y menos tener hijos/as, cabe decir que se demoró más en llegar al aceptar una insinuación de una chica en estado de ebriedad y ni lento ni perezoso aceptó tener "aquello" otra vez. Por eso ese estado, que para suerte fue percatado a la inversa, de su Hinata le llenó de terror; ¿cómo volvería a tener esa, en su criterio, hermosa experiencia si tenía que cuidar a un/a infante? No existía oportunidad para escaparse.

¨_¡Sí! ¡El bebé murió!_¨ chilló feliz y aliviado ¨_¡No tendré que hacerme cargo de él o ella! ¡Qué bien! ¡No más cargas para Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki! Ya suficiente tengo con mi esposa_¨ era increíble lo que provocó esa acción, aunque de lo último se arrepintió al instante ¨_. Mi esposa no es ninguna carga y, si llega a ser eso posible cosa que dudo, siempre será mía y no de nadie más_¨ con decisión pensó.

—¿Estás bien, Naruto? —indagó el castaño menor sacando de sus cavilaciones al hijo de Kushina y Minato, quien fingiendo tristeza aseguró.

—Sí, pero es deprimente no haber conocido a mi futuro hijo o hija —fue tan buen actor que se lo tragaron al cien por ciento ¨_Aunque no lo quiera, cosa que el hacerme ese favor se lo agradeceré eternamente a quién-quiera-fuera_¨

El conteo iniciará, la historia se escribirá y una bestia nacerá.

**.**

**Continuará.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Hola, mis queridos lectores. Este ha sido el penúltimo capítulo, por lo que en el próximo verán/leerán el desenlace de este fic; por otro lado ya descubrieron la verdad detrás del comportamiento de Shion, ya que nadie es malo porque sí, siempre hay una razón y la de heredera de la sacerdotisa ya llegó así como el comportamiento más "bestia" de Naruto y su ligera facilidad al mentir, también su reacción al enterarse de la muerte de su hijo (cosa que no fue la mejor que digamos) En fin, antes de despedirme aclararé el punto marcado:

(1) Agarrar de base **_significa que sólo a ella/él lo utilizan para sus bromas, por ejemplo Kushina pero ella al instante se dio a respetar al contrario de Shion._**

Adiós y nos leemos pronto.


	5. Al son del compás

**Summary: **Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Uzumaki se casarán posteriormente una serie de sucesos ocurrirán en su, aparentemente, feliz matrimonio. Terminando en tragedia. —Dedicado para San Valentín—

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Beauty and the Beast.**

**Capítulo cinco: No son más que palabras, parte final. Al son del compás.**

**.**

Después que dieran la noticia Naruto prefirió quedarse con Hinata, para aparentar ser el marido preocupado que no era, aún amaba a su esposa mas ya no le parecía buena idea ser tan unido a ella; en realidad no pasaron, en su totalidad, tiempo juntos, ni siquiera antes de que tuviera sexo con Kin, siempre había algo que los separaba pero no era una mujer, cuestiones de trabajo entre otras razones. La miraba dormitar, se veía tan apacible con la media sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro debido que su rubio la tomaba de la mano, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que supiera que estaría ahí con ella.

Oh, la ingenua enamorada.

Se nota que confía demasiado en su blondo, no está mal que lo haga sin embargo debió haberle puesto límites... no será que se le salga de control. Esperen, ya lo hizo; la pregunta es, ¿cuánto le tomará darse cuenta del cambio en su esposo? Sin lugar a dudas mucho, quizás más de lo que debería.

Regresando a lo importante, la heredera Hyuuga gozaba de tranquilidad hasta que tuvo un sueño... ¿o pesadilla?

_La de pelo azul estaba en una habitación oscura, aterrada y mirando con temor a la persona que estaba frente a ella, poseía un brillo maligno en sus ojos y una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno; estaba agazapada contra la pared, temblaban sus rodillas y lloraba oteando a la persona que se localizaba frente a sus orbes._

_No se sabía si era de impotencia o de confusión sus lágrimas, o porqué el hombre la miraba con ira._

_—Por favor, aléjate —suplicó con voz temblorosa._

_—Te arrepentirás por esto —y, tomando un cuchillo, lo dirigió a Hinata.  
><em>

_La mujer fue atravesada al sonar del compás._

La hermana mayor de Hanabi se despertó sobresaltada, espantada en una palabra. ¿Por qué soñaría algo como aquello? No sabía y no le encantaría la respuesta, eso afirmaba. Observó a su izquierda, no estaba su amor, dedujo que le había dado hambre y se fue a comer... ¿qué cosa? Su visión se fue a la pared ¡era la una de la mañana! Con razón se fue, a esta hora normalmente está comiendo su platillo preferido.

Se quedó esperándolo, no llegó en las siguientes dos horas y más cansada que antes se volvió a dormir.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki se marchó en cuanto notó que su querida esposa se durmió profundamente. ¿Para qué estar con ella si no lo necesitaba? Tontería, eso era. No sabía a donde irse y menos que hacer, sin embargo, a su vivienda no se dirigiría; no entendía la razón pero, al parecer, perdía el interés en Hina' y eso lo confundía.<p>

=Sí, pero es deprimente no haber conocido a mi futuro hijo o hija=

Recordó las palabras que dijo hace unas horas además del tono con el que lo musito, debería sentir remordimiento pero, lo sorprendente, es que no lo hace. Bah, tampoco le importa lo que pasará a ese fenómeno, tener que cargar con algo así... ¡no! ¡Qué esté casado no significa que sea un vil niñero! ¡Horror total!

—Iré a visitar a Kin —no lo decía pícaro, apreciaba demasiado su vida para hacer _eso—_, le encantará que la acompañe.

* * *

><p>Eran las siete de la noche y, otra vez, Naruto no se hallaba presente; ¿cómo era posible que su esposo no volviera pronto? Se convencía de que era muy urgente lo que tenía que hacer, al igual que se consolaba, pero le dolía.<p>

—¿Por qué Naruto-kun no está conmigo? —le preguntó a su primo.

—Probablemente, Hinata-sama, la persona con la que se juntaría llegó tarde —la calmó Neji, agarrándola de la mano, transmitiendo su fortaleza a su debilitada prima.

Y así, día con día, era lo mismo: el Uzumaki estaba al despertar pero, al llegar la noche, desaparecía; era un despreciable circulo vicioso, lo mismo y lo mismo... excepto algo.

_La rosa que cada noche aparecía en su regazo._

Sí, eso hacía el blondo. Se marchaba, a quien sabe donde, y le regalaba una hermosa rosa roja; eso le bastaba, era una pequeña muestra de que la ama y de que se preocupa por su bienestar.

Oh, si la esposa no fuera tan crédula habría visto venir lo que pasó semanas después.

Si no hubiera confiado ciegamente, Naruto no la habría asesinado.

Si no hubiera creído cada mentira, ahora festejaría tres años de casada.

Si no hubiera amado con devoción, su familia no lloraría su perdida.

Si no hubiera contraído matrimonio con el rubio, él no tendría que haber sido arrestado.

Si no hubieran investigado el caso, el culpable no tendría razón para haberse suicidado.

Y lo más importante...

_Si no lo hubiera admirado, esto no habría pasado._

Sí, la admiración devota al rubio fue la detonante de este caos, ¿quién lo diría? Su amor la atravesó al son del compás, antes catalogaría de loco a quien se lo expresará pero ahora... ahora... es _verdad. _Cambiando de tema, transcurrieron años y, ahora, era el quinto aniversario de la muerte de la ex-hermana de Hanabi y _el octavo de casada_.

Por eso, en este preciso instante, Hiashi, Hanabi y Neji, estaban de pie frente a la lápida de la persona que más querían y protegían.

Si lo hubieran visto venir.

Se regañaban, constantemente, de su pequeño _y grave _error._  
><em>

—Hinata-sama, perdóneme —lloraba, desconsolado, el único hijo de Hizashi—. No debí... quizás si... ¡todo es mi culpa!... fui tan... —decía puras incoherencias, estaba muy herido.

=¡La odio, Hinata-sama!=

=Ni siendo adolescente has mejorado, qué inútil=

=Hinata-sama, yo siempre la protegeré=

—Ahora sí me siento como el peor padre del mundo, las pruebas frente a mi —se reprendía, en voz baja, Hiashi— y yo, ni por asomo, las vi.

=¿Cómo es posible que seas tan débil?=

=Eras la vergüenza de la familia=

=Siempre estaré a tu lado=

—Hermana —mencionó por lo bajo, casi tartamudeando, Hanabi. Lloraba a lágrima viva.

=Tranquila, sé que papá te va a querer=

=No, Hinata. Déjalo=

=Por favor, no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos, Hinata=

Los tres, estando en ese espantoso lugar, recordaron algunas frases que le dijeron a la ex-Hyuuga en vida; de las que, en este instante, se arrepentían, independiente de la causa que tuviesen para ello. ¡Culpa suya! Notaron el cambio en el blondo y en la mujer de pelo azul, no hicieron nada... ¡nada de nada! ¡Se quedaron esperando a que mejorará! ¡Ja!, eso no pasó... ¡no lo haría! ¡Iban de mal en peor! Ah, si hubieran reaccionado antes.

Neji, quien se alejó tres pasos de su prima y su tío, se puso a rememorar lo que paso, ese mismo día, hace cinco años.

"_El prodigio del Clan Hyuuga se encaminaba en dirección al parque de Konoha, había recibido una alerta de Tenten mediante mensaje de texto, cabe decir que se extrañó, por eso mismo ahora iba hacía allá; llegando a su destinatario, se topó con la mirada seria de la mujer de los moños en la cabeza y el estudiante predilecto del profesor Gai._

—_Hola, Lee, Tenten —saludó inexpresivo._

_—Tenemos que hablar —expresó Rock, anormalmente serio y con el ceño fruncido._

_Neji alzó una ceja, como indicando que se explicarán._

_—Has estado muy distraído —empezó la única fémina de su grupo, el que formaban cuando eran adolescentes—, medio apático, bueno más de lo normal, y debemos saber por qué —se cruzó de brazos.  
><em>

_Sabiendo que ese par no lo dejaría en calma, suspiró y procedió a decir._

_—Pasa que... —no continuó porque un serie de pitidos salió de su reloj, el que andaba en la muñeca.  
><em>

_—Neji —dijeron más extrañados que nunca._

_—¡Algo malo le ocurrió a Hinata-sama! —chilló el castaño, corriendo al hospital._

_Los otros dos compartieron miradas, y luego lo siguieron. No debía ser bueno para que gritará, siendo algo muy fuera de él._

_Corrieron varias cuadras, hasta que llegaron al ¿hospital general de Konoha? Natural, al no conocer la verdad tuvieron más confusión que antes, aunque eso no evitó que continuarán su camino detrás de Neji; quien abrió la puerta y... se encontraron con la imagen de la, en ese entonces, heredera Hyuuga._

_Se horrorizaron al ver su estado: ojos más blancos de lo habitual, tez tan pálida como la de un fantasma, un jarrón roto en el suelo, lo que explicaba la mancha de sangre en la cabeza de la de pelo azul y la herida que seguía expulsando una buena cantidad del líquido vital para cualquier ser humano, sumándole una vara de metal de la atravesaba... directo el corazón._

_—¡Hinata-sama!._"

Sin poder soportarlo más, se fue corriendo a quien sabe donde.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Hana', también recordó el mismo período de tiempo que el mayor integrante de la rama principal de su familia. Con la excepción de que ella lo hizo en el instante en que Naruto fue arrestado.<p>

"_Estaban los policías en la puerta de la entrada de la casa donde vivía antes el rubio de casarse, en conjunto con Hanabi, Sakura y Sasuke, quienes aún continuaban de shock, bueno, no todos los días descubres que el ahijado de Jiraiya es un asesino a sangre fría._

_—¡Abra la puerta! —exclamaron los oficiales, por tercera vez, tocando, por poco derrumbando, la puerta— ¡Es todo!, ¡entraremos! —y de una patada, la tiraron abajo._

_Adentro vieron al único hijo de Kushina y Minato, sentado en el sofá y con cuchillo en mano, que apuntaba directo a su corazón, su mirada era vacía... sin vida; sus ojos estaban tan rojos e hinchados que daban la impresión que había llorado por mucho tiempo._

_—¡Naruto! —escandalizó, Sakura, corriendo para reconfortarlo. No pudo evitarlo._

_—¡Tonto! —Sasuke, a su manera, imitó la acción de la mujer de cabellera rosa._

_El aludido no respondió._

_—¡No hagas una soberana torpeza! —ahora fue Hanabi._

_—Torpe —repitió con voz quebrada... y sin sentimientos—, Hinata —por alguna circunstancia enlazó esa palabra con su ex-esposa._

_—¡Alto! —copiaron los policías— ¡Esto es intento de suicidio!. ¡Le ordenamos que se detenga!_

_Naruto rió, sin ganas, y se enterró el arma en esa parte del cuerpo._

—_¡Naruto! —gritaron Haruno y la hija menor de Hiashi, soltando lágrimas._

_Sasuke se limitó a abrir los ojos, con sorpresa._

_Porque el asesino se suicidio, no dejando que se hiciera justicia._"

—Te extraño, hermana —Hanabi, no soportándolo más, se echó al suelo de rodillas.

* * *

><p>Por su parte, Hiashi, observaba atentamente la tumba de su primogénita, puede que le haya pedido perdón, lo que agradece haber ejecutado, pero eso no evita el hecho que le duela hasta el alma el no poder haber evitado su muerte; no hay dolor más grande para un padre que perder a su hija.<p>

Él, al contrario de los otros, leyó, de nuevo, la lápida de su pequeña princesa.

~Hinata Hyuuga Uzumaki.

25 de diciembre de 19XX — 3 de Julio de 20XX

Para la gran amiga y estupenda hija que fuiste en vida,

todos te amamos y siempre te mantendremos viva en nuestro corazones.

No olvidaremos cada momento contigo, ¡fuiste mejor que todos nosotros juntos!.

Eres la persona más fuerte que tuvimos la dicha de conocer... ¡adiós, Hinata! ¡Te extrañaremos!~

Eso, sin lugar a dudas, quebraba a cualquiera que supiera su historia. ¿Cómo alguien tan amable tuvo que soportar semejante maltrato? ¡No es justo! No se lo merecía... ¡para nada! ¡Cualquiera menos ella! ¡Su hija! La que en un momento odio.

—¡Fui tan torpe! ¡Esposa mía! ¡Yo mate a nuestra hija! ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

Fue lo último que se oyó en el cementerio.

Que esta historia no quede en la memoria, que trace una nueva trayectoria... ¡que jamás se repita la historia! Porque nadie, por mucho que se lo merezca, tiene sufrir semejante tortura.

¿Cuál?

El del ser un juguete de la persona que amas, de la que darías hasta tu vida.

Naruto jugó con Hinata, y esta siempre la amo; sin importarle nada, hasta el final de sus días.

"_Estaba el rubio a punto de matar a su herida y golpeada esposa, quien se hallaba agazapada en contra de la pared. Él tenía una vara de metal en la mano, apuntándola a su Hinata, quien perdía sangre._

—_¡Es el final! —vociferó Naruto._

_—¡Aunque estés a punto de matarme, Naruto-kun! ¡Debes saber que yo siempre te amaré!_

_Terminó la línea y... su vida._"

La mayor tragedia del Clan Hyuuga llegó, dos personas no se volverán a ver, y un triste número más apareció en el periódico hace años.

¿Lo peor de todo?

Que Hinata no dejo de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando fue asesinada por la persona que amaba, corrección, que ama. Y Naruto no pudo conseguir la felicidad al cien por ciento, ya que si lo hubiera hecho no habría matado.

**.**

**Fin.**

**~En la vida lo más triste no es ser desgraciado del todo, sino que nos falte muy poco para ser felices y no podamos conseguirlo.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Hola, mis queridos lectores. Este ha sido el último capítulo de _Beauty and the Beast _espero que les haya gustado, sí fue poco trágico el final, no se molesten pero qué se le podía hacer. Ah, pobre de los más cercanos a Hinata. Sin más que decir gracias a _Lilipili _por su comentario. Ahora si nos despedimos, adiós.


End file.
